marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Otto Octavius (Earth-1048)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1048 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 245 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist, criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Schenectady, New York | Creators = Jon Paquette; Benjamin Arfmann; Kelsey Beachum; Christos Gage; Dan Slott | First = | Quotation = ... For the first time on my life, I don't feel like a failure. I feel like me! | Speaker = Doctor Octopus | QuoteSource = Marvel's Spider-Man (video game) | HistoryText = Early Life When Otto was on college, he met and became friends with Norman Osborn, where they became known as the "O's". Together, they shared the vision of "changing the world", so they decided to start a business. they decided to add the word "Corp" to their nickname, thus creating the name for Oscorp, with Otto claiming it was a "catchy name". Oscorp Over the years, Norman became more and more obsessed with genetics, starting projects that Otto considered unethical and dangerous. One of these experiments with a prototype serum of what was going to be called the Devil's Breath, the young Martin Li was used as test subject, but the project failed, with Li accidentaly killing his parents and giving him his negative powers. After that, Otto decided to leave Oscorp, with the condition he would get his own settlement, that he later named Octavius Industries. Unfortunately, money didn't lasted very long, prompting Otto to rely on financing from Oscorp. Some time later, Otto discovered he was suffering from a "Degenerative Neurological Disorder", probably caused by reckless exposure to chemicals on his youth. This took its toll on him, who now feared becoming disabled. Meeting Peter Parker He soon met the brilliant young boy Peter Parker on the Empire State University. Otto soon became an idol to Peter, being everything the he wanted to be. Otto saw the potential brilliant mind, inviting him to work together on Octavius Industries, wich peter immediately accepted. Together, they started working on neural-controlled prosthetics. Unfortunately for Otto, Oscorp stopped financing his experiments as they were considered unsuccessful, with Norman taking all of his projects back to Oscorp without Otto's consentment. This made Otto feel a failure and also furious, wanting revenge. The appearence of the Demons and the Devil's Breath Otto watched when Martin Li, now a well known philantrophist and secretly the leader of The Demons, decided to take his own revenge against Norman, by acquiring the Devil's Breath wich was still in development by Oscorp. Li wanted to release the chemical on the city through airbone spread, killing thousands, framing Oscorp. Fortunately, the plan was stopped by Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson, Arresting Li and putting him on the famous high security prison, the Raft. Sinister Six and becoming Doctor Octopus Inspired by Li's attempts on revenge, Otto, now obssessed, rushed with his project of neural prosthetics, aiming to create something to use on his own plan. He planned a way bigger attempt on Norman, wanting to assemble his own team to terrorize the city. Secretly from Peter, he formulated a plan to free the most feared supervillains locked on the Raft: Electro, The Vulture, Rhino, Scorpion and Mister Negative, all to join him on his Sinister Six, giving each member promises of freedom and their own advanced suits (Save for Mister Negative). The other part of his plan was to acquire again the Devil's Breath, to finally release it, ensuring complete chaos. Blinded by hatred and revenge, he ignored some safety measures while advancing the neural interface (already created by Peter) for his prosthetic limbs (now four tentacles coming out his back), making his own mind and mood unstable in the process. when he was ready he finally put his plan in practice, stealing the Devil's Breath and releasing it on Times Square, keeping the anti-serum with himself. He also caused a massive leak on Ryker's Island and the Raft, releasing the villains and assembling for the first time the Sinister Six. Trying to contain the leak, Spider-Man took a ride to the Raft on Yuri Watanabe's police helicopter, but was defeated, with Otto using this as a warning for him to "get out of the way from his plans". Defeated by Spider-Man After partially recovering from the Raft battle, Spider-Man went on a quest to defeat one by one the members of the Sinister Six that were destroying the city. He also returned to Octavius Industries, using the lab to create a new reinforced suit to battle Otto. Doctor Octopus now had kidnapped Norman, humbling him on the top of the Oscorp Tower, wanting norman to admit he stole his ideas, and that everything he buildt was made of lies. After a brief conversation, he tosses Norman off the building, just for Spider-Man to catch him in time. Spider-Man fought against Otto, who reveals that he knew Peter was Spider-Man all the time. They kept fighting until he managed to deactivate the neural interface on his back. Accepting his defeat, Otto states how Peter was like a son to him, and how they could have build a future together, trying to get on Peter's emotional Side. Peter, now with the Anti-serum for the Devil's Breath in hands, says farewell to Otto, who is then arrested and locked on the Raft along the other members of the Sinister Six. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Degenerative Neurological Disorder: Otto is suffering from a degenerative disease, that will eventually make him disabled. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Doctor Octopus' Tentacles' | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Octavius Family Category:2018 Character Debuts